Circuit components for many applications, particularly for telephone equipment, are housed in circuit boxes or drawers which can be easily mounted in and removed from a cabinet. Electrical and/or fiber optic connectors are mounted on the front panel of the circuit box. The front panel is exposed in the cabinet to facilitate connection of various cables to the connectors mounted on the circuit box front panel.
Because of the complexity of the equipment and the large number of signal carrying and power cables (electric and/or fiber optic cables), technicians have experienced problems in keeping track of and securing the cables in an appropriate position to allow removal of individual circuit boxes without disturbing the connection of others as necessary. Without proper cable or wire management, the cables and wires can become unwieldy and hinder maintenance and repair operations by hindering the removal and installation of the various circuit boxes.